titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Shissar "Black Mamba"
Appearance :Shissar is a green-and-gold-scaled naga. Her long body is a total of twenty seven feet long from her nose to tail, and her golden eyes are cold, slitted, emotionless reptile eyes that cut into the very soul, as if studying her prey before she strikes. When threatened, she spreads a cobra's hood from her neck, and gold scales form another set of eyes that served to ward off other predators of her home world. Despite being a reptile, she has three feet of straight black hair. :Like most snakes, she can rise two-thirds of her muscular body length, but on average is approximately five feet tall, with the rest of her body coiled underneath her. :Shissar's total weight of 732 pounds is spread out over the entirety of her 27-foot body, meaning that at any given point, only a fraction of this weight is on the ground at any given time. This means that she would not crush anyone underneath her from sheer weight alone. Clothing :Shissar does not wear traditional clothing. Notable Equipment :(Sword?) (Armor?) Personality :Cold. Shissar is an assassin: she feels no emotions save the satisfaction of her job. Even among her own species she is particularly cold blooded, preferring her venom to kill her target. If she's dealing with an actual assassination contract, she has a habit of obliterating all evidence of the person's presence there. Powers and Abilities Active Camouflage :Shissar's Active Camouflage ensures that visual observation is very difficult, if not impossible. Her scales can change at will, allowing her to blend with any environment. Her cold blood also allows her to blend from thermal vision. Her cold-blooded nature means her body temperature remains the same as the ambient temperature around her. Armored Scales :Though no match for high-powered weapons, or even a well-aimed small blade, Shissar's scales provide almost the same protection as a full Kevlar suit, ensuring that her foes have to work to harm her more than a painful bruise. Venoms :Her non-lethal venom is capable of paralyzing her target in 5 minutes. :Her deadly venom, on the other hand, takes a while to do its damage. Upon being bitten, the victim feels as if their entire body is on fire as the venom burns and dissolves their blood and veins. After 24 hours, the venom has crippled the victim, forcing them into bed more often than not. The victim's internal organs begin to liquefy, and by 48 hours, the heart and lungs have been so badly damaged that they simply stop working. The only known antidote for this venom is a direct infusion of her species' blood. Vibration Sense :This ability allows Shissar to navigate and locate things via vibrations. It also enables her to "hear" despite being deaf. Weaknesses :Being cold-blooded means she has a very adverse reaction to the cold. If she becomes too cold, she'll go into hibernation; and the colder the environment, the more sluggish she is. When in hibernation, her scales return to the green and gold of her natural colors, meaning if she'd been stealthing, she will suddenly become visible. She can also be detected by more acute senses of hearing. :Piercing weapons such as spears and arrows can penetrate her scales with relative ease. :Finally, her sense of hearing is dependent on vibration, ensuring a good two seconds of delay before she can react to anything purely sound-related. Aside from this however, she is deaf; though she's learned to understand languages as vibrations. Other Abilities :Coiling, swallowing, thermal vision. Relationships Seris :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Sisko :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Marcus :DESC HERE History Backstory ---- :Much of her early life is either marked as classified, covered in black ink, or simply doesn't exist. What is known is that she was hatched for a specific purpose: to kill. From the day she first saw light out of her egg she's been doing that, as it is reported she bit the slave that had been assigned to tend the eggs and injected enough venom to kill him. From that point on she has rarely been seen, but it is known that she was trained for stealth and to be an assassin. When she came of age she managed to find passage on a ship commandeered by Seris. This is where the black ink stops and she actually shows up somewhere, namely: earth. Seris hired her on as a contract assassin, and because of that has a relatively decent relation with Oblivion. Relatively decent as in she doesn't kill him in his sleep. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Naga Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Invisibility Category:Poison-Users Category:Titans Together Category:Swordwielders